Deathwing
|-|Deathwing= |-|Neltharion= |-|Humanoid= Summary Deathwing the Destroyer, formerly known as Neltharion the Earth-Warder, was one of the five Dragon Aspects and leader of the black dragonflight. Thousands of years ago, Neltharion was empowered by the Titans with dominion over the earth and the deep places of Azeroth. However, driven mad by the Old Gods, he turned against the other Aspects during the War of the Ancients. Among both mortals and dragons, his name became one whispered with a feeling of fear and contempt. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Deathwing the Destroyer, Neltharion the Earth-Warder, "Lord Daval Prestor", The Destroyer, The Worldbreaker, The Black Scourge Origin: Warcraft Classification: Dragon Aspect of Death Gender: Male Age: 16000+ years Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breath Attack, Flight, Longevity, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Magic, Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement, Dream Manipulation (Granted visions to Zuluhed in the form of dreams), Mind Manipulation (Manipulated the minds of the Lordaeron nobles to prevent them to taking no action against the Horde), Aura, Possession, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Can ignore Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Corruption and Darkness Manipulation via Corruptiong Parasite, Spatial Manipulation (Tore down the boundary between Azeroth and the Elemental Plane). Resistance to Low-level Magic, Pain Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (His veins flow with magma from the Elemental Plane) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Upon emergence, he caused natural disasters to erupt all across the globe, with mountains crumbling to dust, fiery chasms tearing open across the crust, tsunamis and floods that destroyed numerous towns across Azeroth. Initiated the Cataclysm which caused permanent damage to Azeroth and created the Maelstrom, stirring the elemental forces to a frenzy across the world. The Shattering caused by Deathwing's return to Azeroth caused untold destruction across portions of the continents of Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. Could combat against all other Dragon Aspects simultaneously) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class T (His awakening reshaped Azeroth) Striking Strength: Large Country class (Can easily shake entire continents and cause massive natural disasters) Durability: Large Country level (Tanked attacks from the other Dragon Aspects, including Alexstrasza) Stamina: Extremely high (Was only felled by a massive raid of the finest Adventurers, but even then he was gravely wounded by the other Dragon Aspects at the time) Range: Several dozen meters due to his sheer size. Several hundred meters with fire breath and magic. Multi-continental with the use of his Aspect Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Deathwing is ruthless, cruel, and cunning, using every resource he has at his disposal with no regard for the lives of others (He enslaved his arch nemesis and rival, Alexstraza, to the Horde in order to remove her as an obstacle for many years and helped conduct countless experiments on his fellow Dragons in order to generate a twisted army under his command. In addition, he has an innumerable number of years of experience in combat as a Dragon Aspect, allowing to duel armies of Azeroth's strongest Adventurers even with the assistance of the Dragon Aspects) Weaknesses: Deathwing is rather overconfident and completely insane Gallery NEW1_030_premium.gif|Deathwing in Hearthstone 7a4b780174cb4261b9d5ef20b4e3c12b2be5d7b0_hq.gif|Deathwing, Dragonlord in Hearthstone 200px-Deathwing,_Mad_Aspect(127293)_Gold.png|Deathwing, Mad Aspect in Hearthstone File:Deathwing(127345).png| World_of_Warcraft_Chronicle_(Volume_2)_0188.jpg|Gruul faces Deathwing World_of_Warcraft_Chronicle_(Volume_3)_0202.jpg|Ysera's vision of the Hour of Twilight, with Deathwing impaled of Wyrmcrest Temple Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Corruption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Warcraft Category:Blizzard